


What Does Cas Like?

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees a whole lot, Destiel High School AU, High School AU, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to ask Cas to prom. The only problem is that he has no idea how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does Cas Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to italicize things on here, so the bits in the slashes are Dean's thoughts.   
> Written for my 12 days of ficlets over on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you want to check me out) and prompted by emi-lema-lou, who wanted a "I have no idea how to ask you to prom and it's going to be a clusterfuck" destiel high school AU. Bless you for prompting that, because this was awesome.

Before school, Dean sat in the common room with his books and stared at Castiel, who was listening to music and doodling in a notebook. Tall, athletic, stunning, with the whole nerdy-Clark-Kent thing going on, the captain of the football team had caught Dean's eye the moment he'd begun playing in eighth grade. They'd become friends quickly, and then Dean realized about halfway through freshman year that a) he wasn't straight, and b) he desperately wanted to be not-straight with Castiel. That had been a bit of a tipping point, but he'd kept the whole thing under wraps until now. Dean had decided to ask Cas to prom, but he had no idea how to do it, so it was probably going to be an absolute clusterfuck. He sighed. //He likes football. There's one thing.//  
The bell rang, and Dean headed to his first period English class. The teacher stood up and began droning on about symbolism. //Cas likes books. He loves bad puns and cliched Westerns and those long-ass Lord of the Rings novels.// Dean took a breath and   
second period. Family and Consumer Sciences, which Dean had been forced to take and would never admit to anyone that he liked. //Cas likes trenchcoats and his letterman jacket and navy blue ties on picture days//, he thought, nearly impaling his finger on the sewing machine's needle. He put a new bobbin of thread into the machine and paid a bit more attention to the blanket he was hemming.  
Dean blinked and it was third period. He was sitting in Physics with his book open, thinking //Cas likes astronomy. I swear he knows every star by name and has probably seen them all at least once.// The teacher caught him daydreaming, yelled at him, and suddenly it was   
fourth period and he was watching a video on Abraham Lincoln in US History. Charlie was falling asleep next to him, and he barely managed to cover for her while he thought, //Cas likes history. He likes learning about all these random dates and which kings ruled each continent when and how people used to make their butter.// He apologized for Charlie to Mr. Wainwright and the bell rang and  
he hurried to lunch, walking through the line mechanically and collecting his food. //Cas likes pizza and PB&Js and popcorn. And he always says thank you to the lunch ladies.// Dean thanked the lunch ladies and sat with the team. He ate and made jokes as usual, but his mind was still just a repeat of Cas Cas Cas Cas. He dumped his tray   
and he was struggling to make it through his fifth period health class, where Ms. Lee was trying and failing to make sex ed comfortable. Everyone in the class was either giggling or blushing as she stumbled over a diagram of ovaries. //Cas likes awkwardly long hugs and cheesy porn and being kissed on the neck.// Dean did his best to steer away from that train of thought and shifted in his chair because he was uncomfortable, not because of anything going on down there. He sighed and looked at the clock, which abruptly declared that it was time for him to go to   
math, and he was staring at a full-scale version of the unit circle hopelessly. He'd never get it memorized before the quiz. //Cas likes tutoring and study groups and helping people understand things.// Dean took his own copy of the unit circle from Anna, who'd passed it back, and tucked it into his notebook absentmindedly. He did his best to focus on the trig functions the teacher was lecturing about, but all too quickly it was   
seventh period, and he was thinking about how //Cas likes hiking and nature and freakin' insects// when the bell rang  
and he was heading home with exactly the right way to ask Cas to the prom in his head.   
The next day, he opened up Cas's locker (they'd had each other's combinations since the fifth day of freshman year, when Cas had forgotten his and Dean had gone down to the office to get it for him) and slipped his gift inside, then closed the locker with sweaty palms.   
Cas caught him walking out of his Physics class, heading to lunch. "Hey, Dean!" he called, running to catch him next to his locker.   
"Hey, Cas," Dean said, turning and blushing immediately.   
"Stay there," Cas said, putting in his combination and opening his locker. "Um, about what you asked..."  
Dean shook his head violently and began rambling. "Nah, Cas, just forget about it, man. No big deal, you know, it might just be better if we both pretend it never hmph." Dean's rant was cut off by the pressure of Cas's chapped lips on his.   
"Dean," Cas said when he finally pulled away, reaching into his locker, "you asked me to the prom with this." He pulled out the organic honey and the card that Dean had spent all night writing that said "Bee my date for the spring prom?" and had elaborate drawings of bees in it. "How could I possibly say no?"  
Dean was too stunned and happy to reply verbally, so he just grabbed Cas and kissed him again, humming contentedly against his lips. Cas smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. //And the last thing Cas likes? Me.//


End file.
